90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
By Accident
By Accident is the 14th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis I AM SORRY – Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) comes to terms with her decision about her baby and leans on Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Kelly (Jennie Garth) for support while also revealing the baby's daddy. Ethan (Dustin Milligan) helps Annie (Shenae Grimes) rehearse her lines to prepare to audition for the new school play and both are taken back when they learn that Ty (guest star Adam Gregory) is also auditioning. Ryan (Ryan Eggold) returns to West Bev with a new perspective and has an unpleasant encounter with Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Kelly (Jennie Garth). Dixon (Tristan Wilds) turns to Debbie (Lori Loughlin) for some advice to help his relationship with Silver Summary Ryan returns to West Beverly. Ryan tells Harry that he is not sure how long he can continue teaching since he doesn't feel like he's reaching his students. Kelly meets with Ryan and is surprised to see him. Kelly asks him to lunch, but he says that it is probably not a good idea. Annie practices for the role of Cleopatra in the upcoming play. Annie tells Ethan that she is excited to meet the new drama teacher. Miss Casey meets Annie and tells her that she was impressed by her performance in Spring Awakening. Annie asks Ethan to try out for a part. Ethan says that he has a fear of performing on the stage. Adriana tells Naomi about her upcoming auditions. Adriana says that she wants to try out for Cleopatra because her character is dark. Adriana goes to get more coffee and Naomi asks her if she is concerned about her baby. Ryan's class enters his room and makes fun of the relationship that he had with the undercover cop. Ryan brings the class to order and tells them to sit at their assigned seats. Silver says that there is no seat for her. Ryan tells Silver that he transferred her out of his class. Ryan says that her blog post where she called him a child molesting pervert makes him unable to be teach her objectively. Silver tells Ryan that she was looking forward to his class. Ryan gives his class an assignment to read the Heart of Darkness and tells Silver that she should leave. Naomi and Kelly meet with Adriana after her audition for a toothpaste commercial and tell her that they need to talk. Adriana is angry at Naomi for calling in the guidance councilor. Kelly tells Adriana that she needs to get proper care for her baby or she might lose it. Naomi tells Adriana that she deserves a future and should have an abortion. Adriana begins to leave and Kelly says that she should explore all of her options. Kelly says that kids rush to have an abortion and that if she wants to have the kid, she will support her. Silver tells Dixon that she is angry about how Mr. Matthews treated her. Dixon says that he understands how Mr. Matthews feels because of what she wrote about him on her blog. Dixon says that Ryan was hurt. Dixon tells Silver that she has the power to hurt people. Silver says that she wants to win Mr. Matthews back. Silver tells Dixon that she is going to write a paper that Mr. Matthews assigned his class. Dixon is confused that Silver is going to write a paper that was not even assigned to her. Naomi comes home and finds a woman standing on her dining room table. Charles, Naomi's father, says that her mother is laying low in New York after she found out that the young man that she thought was her son turned out to be a scammer that took her for two hundred thousand dollars. Charles says that they are going to sell the house and that she will live at the beach house with him and Gail, his girlfriend. While driving, Adriana gets a page from Naomi asking her where she is. Adriana gets sleepy and almost gets into an accident with another car. In the morning, Naomi gets ready at her dad's beach house. Gail says that she was woken up at 3 am by a hair dryer. Naomi says that she takes showers at night and doesn't want to sleep with wet hair. Charles tells Naomi to treat Gail nicely. Naomi pretends that she is happy that she is there. Kelly wakes up and sees that Silver is awake and working on a paper. Silver tells Kelly that after Ryan reads her paper, he will beg her to rejoin his class. Silver explains to Kelly that Ryan transferred her out of the class. In the school hallway, Ethan practices for his part in the play. Annie giggles as Ethan has trouble getting into the part. Ty walks up and tells Ethan that he likes how he enunciates. Ethan makes fun of Ty saying that he likes how he wears his jeans one size too small. Ty asks Annie and Ethan if they want to hang out at the cast and crew party after Miss Casey announces the parts. Ethan and Annie agree to attend. Annie and Ty audition for the play. After listening, Ms. Casey tells them nice work. Annie tells Ty that she is with Ethan. Ty says that he is surprised that she is with a jock and says that he is cool with it. Ty tells Annie that she seemed a little off during the audition. Ty says that he needs to go, then leaves. Kelly tells Ryan that it was not right for him to take his anger about their relationship out on Silver. Ryan says that not everything revolves around her. Kelly says that she should be mad at him that he slept with Brenda. Ryan says that he is burned out. He asks Kelly what Silver wrote about him on her blog. Ryan says that he can't be the teacher that he wanted to be. Ryan says that he will work until the end of the year and is not sure what will happen after that. Kelly tells Ryan that he should read Silver's paper and reconsider his decision not to have her in his class. Adriana meets Ms. Casey at the school auditorium and tells her that she wants another chance to audition. Casey says that it is too late. Adriana says that she knows every line of the play. Ms. Casey says that the way she is doing things is not how it is done in New York. Adriana gets on stage and performs the part of Cleopatra which impresses Ms. Casey. Naomi goes to her old home to pick up some clothes. As she walks up the stairs, she sees a pile of clothes on the ground and hears her dad making love to the real estate agent. Naomi quickly leaves before her dad notices that she is there. Dixon makes dinner and Debbie asks him why he doesn't bring Silver over. Deborah asks him to tell him what is going on between him and Silver. Dixon says that he told Silver that he loved her. Dixon says that Silver got angry at him then didn't want to talk about the incident anymore. Debbie says that she loves flowers and that she waited years and never got any from Harry. Debbie says that she finally got flowers after she did something crafty. She says that she finally told Harry that she wanted flowers.Debbie tells Dixon that people are not mind readers and that he has to be direct. Adriana meets with Naomi. Adriana says that she didn't return her text message because she went on a drive to think about what to do about her baby. Adriana says that she almost got in an accident. She tells Naomi that after the incident, she pulled over and realized that she had to make a choice. Adriana says that she went to an clinic and found out that she was too far along to have an abortion. Adriana says that whether or not she wants to, she is going to have the baby. Naomi meets with Charles and tells him that she wants to stay at a hotel suite. Naomi says that she went by the house the other day to pick up a pair of jeans and caught him sleeping with the real estate agent. Ryan meets with Silver and tells her that he read her paper. Ryan says that the paper was insightful and ambitious. Ryan tells Silver that he liked to read her thoughts. Silver thanks Ryan for making him want to read the book. Ryan tells Silver that he wants her back in the class. Ms. Casey posts the list of parts. Annie reads the list and is disappointed that she won the part of Charmane, Cleopatra's servant girl. Ethan is happy that he got his small part. Kelly and Naomi tell Adriana that she can go to them for support. Naomi tells Adriana that she is going to set her up with one of the best doctors. Kelly tells Adriana that the doctor will want to know who the father is. Kelly tells Adriana that she knows that she got pregnant before she started rehab. Adriana admits that she knows that Hank is not the father. Adriana says that there can only be one person who can be the father. Ty surprises Adriana from behind and tells Adriana that she got the part for Cleopatra. Ty leaves and Kelly and Naomi realize that Ty is Adriana's baby's father. At night, Ethan goes to Annie's house. Annie tells Ethan that she doesn't want to go to the cast and crew party. Ethan says that he thought that the whole point of trying out for the part was for them to hang out. Annie tells Ethan that he can go without him. At the restaurant, Ms. Casey finds Ryan at the cast and crew party. Ryan says that wants to put Cleopatra and Antony in his syllabus and would like her to talk to his class. Casey tells Ryan that she sees that he is a passionate teacher. Dixon walks in and Silver pulls him over to talk. Dixon tells Silver that she has been acting dense lately. Dixon tells Silver that he knows that she is not a mind reader. Dixon says that her reaction to him when he told her that he loves her freaked him out. Dixon tells Silver that he wants to break up with her then leaves. Adriana and Naomi hang out at the restaurant. Naomi tells Adriana that she likes theater people, but will leave as soon as one of the actors begin to bug her. Adriana becomes upset after Ty walks in. Naomi asks if she is going to talk to him and Adriana says eventually. Annie tells her parents that she thought that she was going to get the part of Cleopatra. Deborah says that she failed to get a position that she wanted but ended up getting a job at the local newspaper which turned out to be the best thing that happened to her. Annie says that she is bummed out that she didn't get the part and bummed out that not getting the part upsets her. Annie calls Ethan, who is on the road, and tells him that she wants to go to the party. Ethan tells Annie that he will pick her up right away, then runs a stop sign and crashes. Annie calls for Ethan, but gets no response. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan Special Guest Star :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins :Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike Guest starring :Chandra West as Gail McKinney :Angela Gots as Ms. Casey :Patrick Sebes as Jared :Kristen Miller as Lucinda Tunick Quotes :Naomi – I like theater people, you know. Well, in small doses that is. Next time some actor dude comes up to me and starts talking about his process, I might have to duck back to my hotel. :Adrianna – Listen to you. Duck back to my hotel? :Naomi – I love saying it. It's the most beautiful phrase in the English language. Duck back to my hotel. :Dixon – I know you're not a mind reader :Silver – You're on to me :Silver – Insightful actually came up once or twice. Insightful. Moi, insightful. And then he actually started telling me that – :Dixon – You know, for someone so insightful, you can be pretty dense :Adrianna – (to Naomi and Kelly about the father of her baby) There's really only one guy it could be :Ty – (covers her eyes) Guess who? :Naomi – I want you to have the best OB-GYN in town :Adriana – Hm. That's nice :Naomi – Only the best for you, baby. Platinum speculum all the way. :Adriana – I'm sorry if I was rude, before. Can I blame it on hormones? :Kelly – I am a high school guidance counselor. I'm used to abuse. :Ryan – (to Silver) You know, you might cut down on some of the enthusiastic colloquial adjectives that you seem to be so fond of. Kickass, badass, anything with an ass in it, really. You might try finding a synonym next time. :Dixon – (talking about telling Silver he loved her) We kind of decided not to talk about it. You know, just sweep it under the rug. :Debbie – How's that going? :Dixon – Just feels like there's something big under the rug, somebody's going to break their neck. :Ty – I like the way you enunciate, Ethan :Ethan – Why, thank you, Ty. I like the way you wear your jeans just one size to small. :Kelly – Hey. You look exhausted. Were you up all night? :Silver – Genius doesn't sleep. Well, genius may have dozed off for an hour or two and drooled on her keyboard. :Gail – Oh, Naomi, I wanted to talk to you about something :Naomi – Right. You're glad I'm here. You're not trying to replace my mom and you want us to be pals. Squawk, squawk, squawk. :Lucinda – Artisan moldings. Ka-ching :Naomi – Who the hell are you? :Lucinda – Oh. Hi. Lucinda Tunic. Tunic Realty. I'm doing the walk-through for the broker pre-tour :Naomi – I don't understand a single word you just said, so... :Ryan – Miss Silver, I am transferring you out of this class :Silver – Excuse me? :Ryan – I've already filled out the forms, I've discussed it with Principal Wilson. You will be in Mr Kaplen's English class :Silver – He's the worst teacher here. The dude calls Tom Clancy, 'The Bard'. :Annie – I'd love to play Cleopatra. It's a role I always thought I would play eventually. Not necessarily in high school, though, but you know, when opportunity knocks... :Ethan – You better answer :Annie – You know, my grandma was up for the movie role but she says that Elizabeth Taylor stole her part, that violet-eyed hussy. Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *Jessica Lowndes (Adrianna Tate-Duncan) is now credited as a series regular. *'''Allusions: '''Ryan: I think my Dead Poet Society days are over. Ryan is referring to the 1989 film Dead Poet's Society starring Robin Williams about an English professor who inspires his students to love poetry and to seize the day. Edit Share *Antony and Cleopatra is a play by William Shakespeare that follows the lives of two of the most infamous figures in Roman history Music *"That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings *"All The Things You Know" by Blue Judy *"Keep It Simple" by The Delays *"Venn Diagram" by Lisa Hannigan *"Baby Butterfly" by James Combs *"It's Amazing" by Jem *"Bathaddak" by Natacha featuring Princess Juliana *"Down To Earth" by Jem *"Unlimited" by Bosshouse Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1